


Growing Pains

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "& you've had to grow up admiring that Fairy princess from afar."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Frustrations, sensations, and fascinations"_
> 
> _—La Roux, "Fascination"_

* * *

She never was "Auntie Luna" to you

She was always special in your mind,

in your **h-e-a-r-t**

Ickk, why'd she have those stupid _twins_?

Sander's not so bad…

Lorcan's a jerk to you

How could something like him ever come from someone like _her_?

Someone so

**P U R E**

* * *

Ah, here we go again

You just can't seem to tear your eyes from her

She's here and though _everyone's_ here

All you see is

Blonde hair &&

**protuberant** _**blue** _ **eyes**

They look through you

And you find you hate that…

You're her _favorite_ out of "the cousins"

* * *

Being in a group sucks

It b_l_o_w_s

**Hard**

Because you'll only ever be one of "the cousins"

A "Weasley boy"

Though you're grown up now

& you've had to grow up admiring that

**F*a*i*r*y**

**p~r~i~n~c~e~s~s**

from afar

No, not " _that_ " fairy princess…

" _ **Your**_ " fairy princess

* * *

Kiss your cheek, kiss your other cheek

Watch her smile as though she knows your

_s-e-c-r-e-t_

But really she's hurting

Because her life is crashing down on her

Her daydreams aren't as fun anymore

She's hit

**R.E.A.L.I.T.Y**

& you hear the twins mumble

About her heartbreak

& you see them misty-eyed

Because their dad's gone

An accident

& you hurt

Hurt for them (a **little** )

Hurt for her ( **clearly** )

Hurt for **you**

Wait— _why_?

Oh, because you wished it hadn't happened

**A** ) you never wanted to see her so sad

**B** ) you wish she'd never known him so she could be with

**Y O U**

* * *

Hurt on, little Louis

The Veela blood's thinned

&& even if you could entrance her, you'd only

hurt m_o_r_e

Because she wouldn't truly be yours

So let this go for now

Come back later

Let your fairy princess, your cosmic _star_

hang in the sky,

to shine by herself

And when you return,

she'll be ready

You can catch her

**T.h.e.n**

**Author's Note:**

> W00t! My longest freeverse yet! :D And I'm ecstatic that it's for Louina, because I REALLY like this cross-gen pairing. 8D Hooray for weird pairings! But I reeeally like this. I really wanna do another for them with this storyline…or I could do a oneshot instead…or both… Hmmm… Btw, the title is also from a song by La Roux.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Oh, lordy… I wrote a bunch of cross-gen pairings back in 2010, and I remember my excitement over them—like Louina here—but I confess others ended up enthralling me more? Anywho, still a good little poem. :3


End file.
